Jimmy's Vendetta
Jimmy's Vendetta is the second installment of downloadable content for Mafia II. It continues the story of Jimmy from The Betrayal of Jimmy. It was released on September 7th 2010 for $9.99 (£6.50 in the UK) for PC and PS3 (On PSN 9th of September), and 800 Microsoft Points on the Xbox 360 Marketplace. In addition to 34 new missions with online leaderboards, Jimmy's Vendetta adds ten new achievements to earn. Storyline Jimmy's Vendetta is set in an alternate timeline of 1950s Empire Bay and is not meant to be canon with the Mafia Series. It is the story of an independent mob enforcer who took down both the Bombers and Empire Bay Triads, only to be sent to prison after his employers set him up with a trunk full of drugs and a tip-off to the police. The story opens with a riot at the Hartmann Federal Penitentiary. Jimmy uses the distraction to orchestrate his escape. Once free, he begins to take down the Gravina Crime Family and Brodie Gang, the two groups responsible for his incarceration. He attacks their rackets and operations until nothing is left but the bosses themselves, then he takes them out. When they're dealt with, he goes after Judge Hillwood, the man behind both groups who was calling the shots all along. Characters :Main Article: Jimmy's Vendetta Characters *Jimmy (protagonist) Gravina Crime Family *Sal Gravina *Tiny Gravina *Ettore *Federico *Pepe Gambino Brodie Gang *Tam Brodie *Bill Brodie *Sean Brodie *James Brodie Other *Judge Hillwood *Charlie Lopez Missions :Main Article: Missions in Jimmy's Vendetta Jimmy's Vendetta has 34 arcade style missions, including 12 vehicle theft missions, for the player to complete. Vehicles 1940s Era Vehicles *Only two vehicles from the 1940s era of Mafia II are found on the streets in Jimmy's Vendetta. **Shubert Pickup **Shubert 38 Panel Truck *Four additional 1940s era vehicles are rare and only available in select missions. **Lassiter Series 69 **Shubert 38 **Smith Coupe **Walter Coupe 1950s Era Vehicles *All vehicles from the 1950s era of Mafia II are available with the exception of the Smith Deluxe Station Wagon. Mission Only Vehicles *Three additional vehicles are drivable only in select missions. **Jefferson Provincial **GAI 353 Military Truck **Police Bus Achievements :Main Article: Achievements in Mafia II First Step - Complete your first mission in "Jimmy's Vendetta". - 10G/Bronze Faster than Light - Achieve a 10x point multiplier in "Jimmy's Vendetta". - 10G/Bronze Explorer - Drive a total of 1,000 miles in vehicles in "Jimmy's Vendetta". - 10G/Bronze Armament King - Kill your enemies in "Jimmy's Vendetta" with every weapon available in the game. - 10G/Bronze Firebug - Destroy 100 vehicles in "Jimmy's Vendetta". - 10G/Bronze Sharp Shooter - Kill 100 enemies by headshots in "Jimmy's Vendetta". - 10G/Bronze Carnapper - Finish all Car Dealer missions in "Jimmy's Vendetta". - 50G/Bronze Revenged - Finish "Jimmy's Vendetta" on any difficulty level. - 100G/Silver Millionaire - Earn 1,000,000 points in "Jimmy's Vendetta". - 20G/Silver Massacre - Kill 1,000 enemies in "Jimmy's Vendetta". - 20G/Bronze See Also *Downloadable Content in Mafia II Mission Loading Screens JV Load Screen 01.png JV Load Screen 02.png JV Load Screen 03.png JV Load Screen 04.png JV Load Screen 05.png JV Load Screen 06.png JV Load Screen 07.png JV Load Screen 08.png JV Load Screen 09.png JV Load Screen 10.png JV Load Screen 11.png JV Load Screen 12.png JV Load Screen 13.png|Unused mission load screen JV Load Screen 14.png|Unused mission load screen Trailer Category:Mafia II Category:DLC in Mafia II Category:Jimmy's Vendetta